Specific binding sites for fatty acyl-CoA have been demonstrated using spin labeled analogues. We are extending these measurements using shorter chain spin labeled fatty acyl-CoA analogues, by using photoaffinity labeling techniques and initiating distance measurements using NMR techniques. The above methodology will be extended to other enzymes beginning with mitochondrial malate dehydrogenase. Palmitoyl-CoA has also been shown not to micellize below 30-50 microM; this observation suggests that many of the observations on the inhibition of enzymes by fatty acyl-CoA are not a consequence of detergent effects.